keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Human Characters in the Wooden Series
This list is for human characters who appear in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures. Farmer McColl Farmer McColl (Full Name William Albert "Willy" McColl) is a farmer and he has his own farm close to Thomas' branch line. He owns cows, chickens, pigs and any other animal that belongs to a basic farm: he made his first appearance in Thomas' 4th of July because he needed the Sodor Cookie Cars to be taken to his farm for an upcoming market day. His personality is pretty kind and he does anything he can do at helping his animals; he always brings his milk to every market day including in the episode Fergus' Market Day. Appearances *Season 1: Thomas' 4th of July *Season 5: Fergus' Market Day (mentioned) The Dockyard Manager The Dockyard Manager' '(Real Name Gregory Andrew "Greg" Fleming)' ' is a manager who works at Brendam Docks and though he is hardly seen, he is mentioned by the dockyard diesel shunter Salty and also the grumpy tower crane Cranky. This man according to the engines is a little nice but does his job well and often has meetings with Sir Topham Hatt sometimes. However, this man is unknown except for Salty and Cranky but currently works at the Docks where the dockyard engines work and do their jobs. Appearances *Season 13: It's Good To Be Belle The Vicar of Wellsworth The Vicar of Wellsworth' '(Real Name Rev. Charles Joseph "Chas" Laxley)' '''is a man who works at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard on Edward's branch line and he owns Trevor the traction engine. He is not seen in the series but is mentioned in the twelfth season episode, The Importance of Being Billy when "Silly" Billy bumped the Wellsworth Bee Car out of the way trying to help out on Sodor. Appearances *Season 12: The Importance of Being Billy (''mentioned) Sam the Farmer Sam The Farmer '(Full Name Samuel Lucas "Sam" O'Connell) is a farmer who owns a farm on the Island of Sodor and like Farmer McColl, he takes good care of his animals and brings his milk over every market day which is known in the episode Fergus' Market Day where Fergus tried to hide his milk tankers because of Farmer McColl's milk tasting better than his. Appearances *Season 5: Fergus' Market Day (''mentioned) The Judge The Judge (Real Name Jake Harry MacMillan) is a judge who comes over every market day once a year on the Island of Sodor to pick out which food and drink tastes the best and the winner is announced by him at the end of every celebration. One year he announced that Farmer McColl's milk was better than Sam the Farmer's which made Fergus hide the Milk Tankers in a tunnel. Appearances *Season 5: Fergus' Market Day The Schoolboy The Schoolboy (Real Name Eugene Louis "Gene" Owens) is a 6-Year Old boy who is the brother of the Schoolgirl. He is often found at school or as a passenger who goes on the Express at Knapford Station and he is still learning because of being young. Once him and his sister the Schoolgirl met Douglas at Tidmouth and mistook Douglas for his twin brother Donald making Douglas cross and huffing away upset. Donald also came by at Maron later and the two children mistook him for Douglas leading to the disaster between the Scottish Twins. Appearances *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (does not speak) *Season 12: Scottish Blues, Gordon's Last Hurrah and Bulgy Takes the High Road (does not speak) *Season 13: Rust or Bust (does not speak) Specials: *Claw of the Law (does not speak) The Schoolgirl The Schoolgirl (Real Name Angela Jane Owens) ' is a 4-Year Old girl whose brother is the Schoolboy, she is often a passenger for the Express as well along with her brother the Schoolboy. Once her and the Schoolboy mistook Douglas for Donald and Donald for Douglas making the two Scottish engines decide they wanted to be painted a different color but figured staying the same was a better choice after all… She also made a cameo in the twelfth season later on as she was waiting at the platform for Gordon's Express. Appearances *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline *Season 12: Scottish Blues, The Importance of Being Billy (''does not speak), Gordon's Last Hurrah (cameo) and Bulgy Takes the High Road (does not speak) *Season 13: Rust or Bust (does not speak) Specials: *Claw of the Law (does not speak) Gallery BatteryPoweredThomasPromo.jpeg|Promo with Thomas and Trevor. The Passenger Lady The Passenger Lady' '(Real Name Melissa Joan Owens)' '''is a woman who is a passenger who either rides on the Express or the Knapford Express at Knapford Station. She appears to be the mother of the Schoolboy and his sister the Schoolgirl. Appearances *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline *Season 12: The Importance of Being Billy, Gordon's Last Hurrah (''does not speak) and Bulgy Takes the High Road (does not speak) Jem Cole Jem Cole' '(Full Name Jeremiah Andrew "Jem" Cole) is Trevor and George's owner who is a good friend with the Vicar of Wellsworth; he is usually not seen often but is mentioned by Edward and Trevor. Nonetheless he says he never drove a better engine like Trevor from what the traction engine says and he is a nice guy… The Picture Taker The Picture Taker (Real Name Ralph Eugene Quinlan) is a photographer who only appeared in the second season to take pictures of the Flying Scotsman until Bill and Ben bumped into his tenders at the Docks, and now, he was very cross and scolds them after the latter Bill and Ben cheekily crashed into the Flying Scotsman on purpose But the Flying Scotsman saying that they are friends and it wasn't accident, The Picture Taker then agrees. Appearances *Season 2: A Flying Surprise, Twin Trouble and Jealous James The Painters The Painters' '(Real Names Matthew Joseph Wright and Seth Patrick Kane) are two men who were brought as painters to paint either Donald and Douglas blue to tell them apart until the twins bumped the car of blue paint off the rails! Appearances *Season 10: Bee Yourself, James *Season 12: Scottish Blues (do not speak) The Man with the Lamp The Man with The Lamp' '(Real Name Seamus Neil O'Reilly)' ' is a man who lives on the Island of Sodor. He once had to tell the Painters that they didn't give James red paint but yellow and black paint instead. Appearances *Season 10: Bee Yourself, James The Yard Master The Yard Master (Real Name Richard Michael "Robbie" Sherman)' '''as his name implies is the manager of the Yard. Appearances *Season 11: Just Duck's Luck The Turntable Master The Turntable Master' (Real Name Edwin Alexander Mason) is a man that switches the turntable for engines to set off to pull trains, he has appeared in numerous episodes but is not seen. Appearances *Season 1: A Scottish Tale (not seen) *Season 9: Tender Bender (cameo) *Season 10: Paranoid Paxton *Season 15: Toby's Turntable Fable (cameo) The Man at the Airport The Man at the Airport (Real Name Walter Joseph "Walt" Mitchell) is a man who works at the Sodor Airport. Appearances *Season 9: Planes, Cranes, and Games The Loggers The Loggers '''(Real Names Martin Irving Doyle, Nicholas Patrick "Nick" Evans, Ronald Adam "Ron" Benson and Troy Bernard Richards) are the men who cut down old trees in Henry's Forest to be cut into timber. Appearances * Season 14: Henry Gets Stumped (do not speak), Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:North Western Railway Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Wooden Railway Category:Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Introduced Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:WR